


Счастье...

by Soya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: ...любит тишину.





	Счастье...

Джено сидит за последней партой, болтая ногой, и наблюдает за рыжей макушкой в самом начале класса. Грызет кончик ручки и совсем не слушает учителя. В раскрытой тетради, на полях, рисует кривое сердечко и аккуратным почерком вписывает внутри букву «D». Вздыхает тяжело, будто работал не покладая рук, и прикладывается лбом о парту. Хочется поскорее сбежать с уроков.   
  
\- Ли Джено! – строгий голос учителя не долетает до Джено, но любезный тычок сидящего рядом Тэёна заставляет Джено вернуться на землю. Он извиняется, но все равно получает нагоняй. Выходит к доске под недовольный взгляд учителя и, проходя мимо первой парты, не упускает возможности провести кончиками пальцев по чужой руке.   
  
Джено замечает, как смуглая кожа Донхёка покрывается мурашками, а кончики ушей становятся красными. Джено давит в себе улыбку и берет мел. Решить пример у доски для него не проблема. Да и это дало ему шанс не умереть до конца уроков без прикосновений к Донхёку. Ему нравится дразнить его и смотреть, как любимое лицо заливается румянцем.   
  
Звонок раздается, когда Джено пишет внизу доски ответ, и он счастливо отряхивает ладони от мела. Улыбается своей самой обворожительной улыбкой, заставляя учителя тяжело вздохнуть, и увиливает в конец класса, чтобы забрать рюкзак. Джено пытается выискать знакомую рыжую макушку, но Донхёк куда-то испарился. Джено хмурится, закидывает рюкзак на плечо и, выбежав из кабинета, замечает, как Донхёк сворачивает за угол.   
  
Джено устремляется вслед и перехватывает чужое тонкое запястье, слегка сжимая. Разворачивает Донхёка к себе и ловит удивленный взгляд. Улыбается тепло и солнечно, с хитрыми искорками на дне зрачков. А потом тянет Донхёка за собой, не обращая внимания на попытки вырваться. И быстро лавирует между учениками, буквально взлетая на лестницу к четвертому этажу. Оглядывается по сторонам и утягивает Донхёка к выходу на крышу. Поудобнее перехватывает ладонь, сплетая пальцы в замок, и гладит подушечкой большого пальца костяшки.   
  
\- Джено! – Донхёк дергает Джено на себя, едва не слетая вместе с ним с лестницы, и стукается затылком о стенку. Шипит от боли и хмуро смотрит на Джено снизу вверх. – У нас сейчас урок, куда ты меня тащишь? – Донхёк потирает ушибленное место и ждет ответа. Он выглядит таким маленьким по сравнению с Джено, и тому с трудом удается сдержать свое желание поцеловать Донхёка.   
  
\- Мы не идем на урок, - как ни в чем ни бывало улыбается Джено. – У нас планы. – Он сжимает ладонь Донхёка и быстро целует в кончик носа, пока тот не начал возмущаться. Отпирает дверь откуда-то взявшимся ключом и выходит на крышу. Подталкивает Донхёка и тянет подальше от выхода.   
  
\- Ты сумасшедший, - на буксире следуя за Джено, бубнит Донхёк. Мнется на месте, пока Джено скидывает с плеча рюкзак, и удивленно вскидывает брови. – Ты...   
  
Джено светится ярче солнца над головой и расстилает большой плед. Скидывает кеды, пиджак и расслабляет галстук. Он усаживается на плед, раскидываясь на нем как на диване и тянет руку к Донхёку: - Иди ко мне, я соскучился. – Голос Джено звучит тихо, и он щурит глаза, чтобы рассмотреть Донхёка получше.   
  
Перед таким Джено Донхёк всегда чувствует себя слабым, и отказать ему совсем не выходит, но Донхёк не против. В чернявой шевелюре путается тополиный пух, оседая снежинками на макушке, и Донхёк тянется пальцами, чтобы убрать. Ойкает, когда Джено перехватывает его руку, и валится прямо на Джено, попадая в капкан крепких объятий.   
  
Джено переворачивает Донхёка на спину, нависая сверху, и смотрит. Заглядывает в самую душу, где давно нет ни уголочка, в котором бы не было Джено, и у Донхёка все внутри сжимается, а сердце грохочет так, что оглохнуть можно. Джено кончиками пальцев гладит Донхёка по щекам, шее, но большего не позволяет. Он отодвигается, укладываясь голова к голове, и прикрывает глаза.   
  
\- Когда-нибудь нам влетит за прогулы, - тихо говорит Донхёк и смотрит перед собой. Считает облака, что проплывают по небу, и полностью расслабляется. Донхёк чувствует, как шевелится рядом Джено, замечает, что тот перекладывается на живот.   
  
\- Ты боишься? – Джено подпирает щеку ладонью и смотрит на Донхёка.   
  
\- Если будем наказаны вместе, то нет. С тобой мне вообще... – Донхёк запинается и смотрит на серьезное лицо Джено. Тянется пальцами к нему, разглаживает складочку между бровей и проводит по губам. Они у Джено красивые. Мягкие и на вкус как любимое бабушкино варенье из голубики. Донхёк гладит Джено по скулам, скользит подушечками по носу и проводит по векам. Щекочет пальцы о пушистые ресницы и закусывает губу. – Почему ты такой? – тихо спрашивает Донхёк и отнимает руку. Прикрывает глаза и едва заметно улыбается.   
  
\- Красивый? – переспрашивает Джено, и Донхёк тихонько смеется, потому что и красивый тоже, но он совсем не об этом.   
  
Донхёк перестает смеяться, когда в глаза больше не светит солнце, и над ним повисает тень Джено.   
  
\- Перестань так смотреть, - шепчет Донхёк, а у самого по всему телу мурашки. Ладони потеют от волнения, а внизу живота приятно тянет, потому что там точно распускаются огромные бутоны цветов. Под взглядом Джено Донхёк чувствует себя крохотным совсем.   
  
\- Не могу. Хочу смотреть только на тебя. И ты смотри только на меня. – Джено наклоняется ниже и греет теплым дыханием губы. У Донхёка в груди приятно клубится нежность, и ему хочется закричать громко-громко о том, какой прекрасный Ли Джено. Только Донхёк так никогда не сделает. Его счастье только для него, и кричать об этом он не станет. А еще Донхёку хочется ответить, что он с самого первого дня смотрит только на Джено, но Донхёк уверен, что об этом и так знают.  
  
Донхёк приподнимается на локтях и целует первым. Просто касается губами и прикрывает глаза. Пальцы Джено в волосах дарят приятные ощущения, а поцелуи вызывают внутри бушующий ураган. Джено отстраняется, продолжая рассматривать Донхёка, и целует каждую родинку на лице. Ослабляет донхёков галстук и расстегивает пуговицы рубашки.   
  
Донхёк плавится от прикосновений и весь превращается в чувствительный комок. Джено знает каждую родинку на теле Донхёка, каждое чувствительное местечко. Он целует их с такой нежностью, будто губами к хрупким цветам прикасается.   
  
\- Я, кажется, в прошлой жизни спас вселенную, - тихо говорит Донхёк и гладит Джено по волосам. Перебирает мягкие пряди в пальцах и массирует кожу головы.   
  
Джено обнимает Донхёка крепче, укладывает голову на груди и слушает стук донхёкового сердца. Оно бьётся в такт с его, Джено точно уверен, и он готов слушать эту музыку вечно.   
  
\- А я, наверно, согрешил, - тихо отвечает Джено и поднимается. Смотрит на удивленного Донхёка и щурит глаза. – Потому что мне постоянно хочется быть ближе к тебе. И как бы близко мы ни были, мне этого мало. – Он наклоняется ниже и целует прикрытые веки. – Мне не хватит нескольких жизней, чтобы показать всю любовь, что я испытываю. Что мне делать с этим? В книжках о таком пишут? – Джено наклоняет голову набок и ждет ответа.   
  
Донхёк тихонько смеется, запрокидывая голову, и прикусывает губу.   
  
\- Ли Джено, ты ведь самый умный в классе, а такие вопросы задаешь. – Его лицо становится серьезным, и он обхватывает лицо Джено ладонями. – Мне кажется, что моё сердце слишком маленькое, чтобы там уместилась вся моя любовь к тебе. Однажды оно точно разорвется. Как думаешь, такое возможно? – Донхёк гладит Джено по щекам, спускается ладонями к шее и скользит по груди.   
  
\- Ли Донхёк, - улыбается Джено. – Ты ведь отличник и должен знать, что такое невозможно. – Он наклоняется к самым губам и вовлекает Донхёка в очередной сладкий поцелуй.   
  
  
В школьном дворе шумно, и уроки давно кончились. Донхёк жмется ближе к Джено, продолжая наслаждаться тишиной, и гладит его по широкой груди. Ему нравится, как длинные пальцы Джено перебирают его волосы. Как поглаживают кончики ушей, и как Джено целует его в висок. Донхёку нравится слушать дыхание Джено, ловить его выдохи и чувствовать тепло. Донхёку не нужно несколько жизней, чтобы любить Джено. Потому что достаточно одной, в которой они всегда будут вместе.   
  
\- Я люблю тебя, - теряется в рыжей макушке, и Донхёк прикрывает глаза, едва заметно улыбаясь. Трется носом о крепкую шею и одними губами, щекоча кожу, шепчет:   
  
\- Люблю.


End file.
